Magia para piratas
by Traffy Queen of Hearts
Summary: Una pequeña pelea entre la banda del futuro rey de los piratas y la del joven mago de fuego causará una interminable batalla entre ambos bandos.
1. Capítulo 1: Aquél descarado del bar

_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi tercer fic y mi primer Crossover.**_

_**Espero que ciertos detalles incluidos aquí no molesten a los lectores. **_

_**Espero que os guste esta pequeña maldad que ha surgido de mi cabeza.**_

_**Esta historia tiene muchos detalles, aunque a veces no tengan mucho sentido... ¬¬"**_

_**¡Disfrutadla! ^^**_

_**ATENCIÓN:**_

_**One Piece, Manga/Anime propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.(Contiene Spoilers de la saga Marineford y 3D2Y)  
><strong>__**Fairy Tail, Manga/anime propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los hechos son inventados y cualquier relación con la realidad es accidental.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: AQUÉL DESCARADO DEL BAR<br>**_

Natsu estaba tumbado sobre una camilla del hopital de Magnolia, inconsciente. Lucy estaba a su lado, con el fular de escamas de Natsu entre las manos. Happy, Erza y Gray estaban sentados junto a ella, con rostro pensativo.

- Natsu es muy fuerte- empezó a decir Happy- y no creo que se pueda pelear a su nivel como lo hizo ese chaval del sombrero de paja.

- Pero es que aquél chico luchaba de una manera extraña, como si pudiese leer su mente y deducir sus movimientos-dijo Gray, observando el vendaje que llevaba en el brazo a causa de las heridas causadas durante la batalla.

- Lo más probable es que fuera un mago - dijo Erza con seriedad - pero ver a un mago luchar con uñas y dientes no es normal.

- Lo hizo por una mujer- dijo Wendy, que estaba con ellos en la sala- . Vi junto a él a la mujer de cabellos largos y pelirrojos a la que Natsu había golpeado cuando entrasteis al bar.

- Aún así - murmuró Lucy mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños- ese tal Monkey D. Luffy, sea mago o no, lo he visto en algún sitio...

Lucy se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Natsu. Este se movió un poco, obligando a Lucy a apartarse. Natsu gimió, parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó.

- Lucy... - dijo con dificultad. Intentó alargar el brazo para alcanzar su bufanda, pero esto le causó un dolor que le hizo soltar un gemido. Lucy, al darse cuenta, se lo enrolló alrededor del cuello, tapándole esa característica herida suya. Con suavidad, lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándole a tumbarse.

- Estás malherido y debes descansar.

Natsu miró a los ojos llenos de preocupación de Lucy. Ambos se sonrojaron. Natsu apartó la mira con brusquedad.

- Tienes razón. Ya buscaré al chico otro día.

* * *

><p>- Eres idiota- repetía una y otra vez Nami con indignación. Se notaba que su enfado llegaba a límites inimaginables.<p>

- Oh, Nami, no te enfadeees...- dijo Luffy bromeando- solo son cuatro rasguños y eso no me va a matar.

- No estoy enfadada porque que te hayas peleado con él por una tontería, sino porque no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que nada de peleas cuando llegásemos a pueto, porque ya tuve bastante con lo de la isla Gyojin.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Luffy con una mirada de arrepentimiento. Nami no le quiso mirar a los ojos, sabía que eso no era verdad y le dolía fingir que le creía. Luffy lo notó, se tumbó en la cama y le dio la espalda-. Ahora vete, necesito dormir un rato...

Nami asintió y salió de la habitación. Luffy se tapó los ojos con las manos. Suspiró e intentó conciliar el sueño.

**_"Nami, te quiero...Siento no tener el valor de decírtelo, pero no puedo remediarlo..."_** pensó Luffy con tristeza. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro **_"Sé que no me creíste cuando dije que lo sentía, pero esa es la naturaleza de un pirata: ser un asqueroso y vulgar mentiroso..."_**

* * *

><p>Nami POV<p>

No entiendo cómo fue capaz de mirarme a la cara y mentirme. Luffy es como todos los piratas, arrogante, orgulloso y prepotente. Esperaba que desde lo que pasó aquél día hubiera cambiado...

**FLASHBACK:**

Estaba sentada encima de la cama de Luffy. Llevaba inconsciente varios días y todavía no había oído la respuesta de Jimbei a su pregunta sobre su petición de ser nakamas. No entendía por qué alguien tan bueno recibía ese castigo tan horrible. Lágrimas racorrían mis mejillas. _**"Luffy..."**_

Sus ojos color negro azabache se abrieron mientras sus labios mostraban una enorme sonrisa.

- Nami...Me alegro tanto de verte...

- Luffy, por favor, no hagas tantos sacrificios... No quiero perder a un capitán tan bueno como tú...

- Te prometo... No- dijo Luffy con un brillo intenso en los ojos. Me agarró de las manos y continuó hablando-, te juro que no moriré por ti...

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Fin Nami POV

* * *

><p>- ¿Es él, verdad?- dijo Lucy con sorpresa.<p>

- Sí...- murmuró Gray- 400 millones...

- Esto cada vez es más...¿Bizarro?- espetó Erza, que comnenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado escapar a ese chico

- ¿Qué más da?- dijo Natsu con alegría-. Vayamos a por esos 400 millones.

Todos asintieron, cogieron sus cosas y fueron en busca de ese tal Mugiwara no Luffy.


	2. Capítulo 2: No quiero copias de ÉL

_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi tercer fic y mi primer Crossover.**_

_**Espero que ciertos detalles incluidos aquí no molesten a los lectores. **_

_**Espero que os guste esta pequeña maldad que ha surgido de mi cabeza.**_

_**Esta historia tiene muchos detalles, aunque a veces no tengan mucho sentido... ¬¬"**_

_**¡Disfrutadla! ^^**_

_**ATENCIÓN:**_

_**One Piece, Manga/Anime propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.(Contiene Spoilers de la saga Marineford y 3D2Y)  
><strong>__**Fairy Tail, Manga/anime propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los hechos son inventados y cualquier relación con la realidad es accidental.  
><strong>_

_**NOTAS RESPECTO AL CAPÍTULO 1: **_

_**En el capítulo anterior no especifiqué qué era lo que le prometió Luffy a Nami en el flashback porque así este capítulo me quedaría un poco mejor que el toro.**_

**_KUROASHI NO SANJI: No, estoy segura de que en este fic no añadiré ninguna pareja yaoi, pero si eso algo de lemon si tengo algo de inspiración :P_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: NO QUIERO COPIAS DE ÉL<strong>_

Luffy no lograba conciliar el sueño y, cada vez que conseguía dormirse, en su mente aparecían imágenes de Akainu atravesando con su puño de magma el pecho de su hermano, o de su hermano Sabo partiendo hacia un final horrible. No podía soportar esas pesadillas y decidió salir a cubierta a respirar un poco de aire puro. Se sentó sobre la cabecera del Sunny Go y se intentó relajar un poco Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que una sombra cayó del cielo. Reconoció su rostro. Era el descarado que le atacó.

- Monkey D. Luffy, soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail. No sé de qué gremio eres, pero vengo a por tu cabeza- dijo el chico. De repente, su boca escupió una llamarada, de la que Luffy se libró por los pelos.

¿Fairy Tail?¿Gremio?Ahora sí se había enfadado. Aquella persona que tenía Luffy al frente tenía el mismo poder que su hermano y, además de haber venido a su barco a atacarle, ¡le estaba tomando el pelo!

- ¿Mi cabeza? te va a costar mucho conseguirla- dijo Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa mientras estiraba un brazo y bombeaba su sangre-. Gear Second. Espero que estés preparado para luchar, porque esta vez voy en serio. ¡Gomu Gomu no Jet...!

No pudo atacar, más bien no se atrevió a atacar. La promesa a Nami circulaba por su mente una y otra vez. "Maldita sea, no puedo atacarle sin romper la promesa" pensó, pero salió de su trance al recibir un golpe del ardiente puño de Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

- Luffy, te he permitido que hagas tonterías de todo tipo, desde salvar a un reino hasta acabar con un dios- gritó Nami a un Luffy magullado y lleno de moratones-; ¡pero arrebatarle el territorio a Big Mom es excederse!

- ¡Los habitantes de la isla Gyojin no se merecen que una glotona como ésa les obligue a hacerle dulces si quieren protección! Yo les pienso ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio. Además, Nami, ¡yo soy el capitán de esta banda, la Mugiwara no Kaizoku-dan y yo tomo las decisiones!

Nami se sorprendió. Luffy razonaba por primera vez en toda su vida. A lo mejor su experiencia en Marineford le había abierto los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azabache... ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Luffy era su capitán, su nakama, su mejor amigo. ¡No podía pensar así sobre él! Sin mirarle a la cara, le dijo:

- Vale, pero no quiero que te hagas más daño a ti mismo. No quiero que vuelvas a cometer un suicido. No quiero que te enfrentes a alguien que es más fuerte que tú. No quiero que volver a verte sufrir como lo hiciste frente a mí en esas pantallas que mostraron el horrible final de Ace...

- Nami, yo no...

- ¡Cállate! Sólo quiero que me prometas eso.

Luffy se quedó en blanco. Nami nunca había sido así con él.

- D-de acuerdo- balbuceó. Nami sonrió y le abrazó.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"No quiero que te enfrentes a alguien que es más fuerte que tú" sonó en la cabeza de Luffy. Una sonrisa amenazadora se trazó en su rostro.<p>

- Lo siento, Nami- murmuró para sus adentros-, pero él es una excepción, sé perfectamente que no es más fuerte que yo.

Luffy respondió al ataque de Natsu con una ráfaga de puñetazos que impactaron en el abdomen del mago. Natsu se retorció de dolor. Luffy era demasiado rápido.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estirarte? ¡No existe ningún tipo de magia así!

-¡¿Magia? ¡Es el poder de la Gomu Gomu no Mi, mi Fruta del Diablo! ¡Te perdono por haberte colado en mi barco, pero no pienso permitir ni una sola copia de su poder!

Natsu notó que Luffy se estaba enfadando cada vez más. _**"Esto es demasiado raro"**_ pensó Natsu. Luffy finalmente cayó rendido al suelo. Por sus ojos rodaban lágrimas. **_"Ace...". _**Natsu sintió una punzada en el corazón. Su contrincante había sufrido demasiado, no se merecía eso.

* * *

><p>-Usopp, despierta-dijo Chopper al oído del francotirador-. Creo que Luffy está peleando con alguien.<p>

-¿Eh? Luffy está en su lit...¡¿Luffy?


End file.
